


Breakdown

by gh0sti_emilli0n



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst and Feels, Depressed Dib (Invader Zim), Established Relationship, Flashbacks, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0sti_emilli0n/pseuds/gh0sti_emilli0n
Summary: Zim accidentally causes Dib to have a flashback.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Breakdown

Zim couldn’t help but stomp his foot on the ground, rubbing squeaking as he tightened his hands into fists. He was frustrated, and angry, and tired. Tired of chasing after something that was hardly attainable.

“Why can’t you give me a straight answer?” His voice gave away his wavering patience. “Why does it have to be this drawn out thing, when it can be so simple, Dib-filth?”

The long mess of limbs curled up in the corner barely moved an inch, amber eyes dull with no real thought process behind them. Dib lifted his shoulders and dropped them, continuing to stare at the ground with a blank look. Even if he really wanted to his brain prevented him from processing the words being thrown at him like throwing knives, instead shutting down and retreating into himself to prevent any harm on his already fragile mentality. Zim knew this, knew that yelling and confrontations reverted Dib to a dissociative state thanks to his father’s lectures on things the teen couldn’t help. 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you.” Zim’s growled, watching dull eyes slowly look up, too empty to take hold of anything that would be said. Did that stop the Irken from his explosive temper? Not in the slightest, it only fueled it. “You make things so fucking difficult  _ when it doesn’t have to be! _ All you have to do is open your stupid eating hole and make  _ words! _ ” 

His body physically flinched, the dull colour darkening to a shade of brown in a change of emotions. That caught Zim off guard, blinking in response to the glistening eyes staring back at him, closing his mouth, and tightening his lips in a frown. 

_ “Why can’t you do what you’re told?” _

_ “This is a simple task, Dibromide. Stop making things so fucking difficult for your own good.”  _

_ “Look at your father when he is talking to you.”  _

_ “You are a disgrace to the Membrane family.” _

“I-I’m trying Dad, I’m really trying… Please don’t do more tests, I’ll get better!” Sobbed Dib, hugging himself as he looked right through Zim. 

_ “Try harder next time.” _

_ “If you mess things up again I’m going to have to do more tests to figure out a way to fix you.” _

“I’m not broken, I’m not broken, I’m gonna get better! S-see, I’ll prove it!” Digging his fingers into his scarred flesh, he scratched and tugged until it burned, brandishing his arm. “I-I’m gonna get better.” 

Three fingered claws took hold of his face, digging the sharp points behind his ears that helped ground him. His breath was caught in his throat, sobs wracking his chest that left him wheezing. His vision came back into focus, concerned magenta pools so close to his face it threw him off guard and caused him to push the Irken away in fear. Black antennae flattened against a green head, slight fear visible in his expression at the broken teen before him fresh out of a flashback. 

“Zim…?” Dib rasped, grasping at his forearm only to wince when it stung. Glancing down, he paled. “Did I do that? Did I hurt you?” 

The Irken could only shake his head, making sure to keep his distance in case something were to trigger the noret again. Dib could be unpredictable so he didn’t want to risk things. The noret only nodded, hugging himself tighter with an inner battle of beating himself up while Zim tried to process what had unfolded before him. 

The trauma was deeper than he thought. 


End file.
